


A Good Night

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh will never tire of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet of fic that I decided could stand on its own. :) Posted to the [Tulsa Advent](http://community.livejournal.com/tulsa_advent) LiveJournal community for [Day 23](http://community.livejournal.com/tulsa_advent/7454.html) of their calendar
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

Josh will never tire of this; will never not be thrilled by this feeling of power, of control, of _possession,_ that rushes into him as he buckles the collar around David's neck.

The stark contrast of black leather against the translucently-pale skin of David's throat will certainly never get old.

And watching David warm up to the collar, seeing him go as supple and as malleable as the leather strap itself, knowing that David has willingly surrendered control, has freely given himself over to be commanded...

Knowing that David is completely _his,_ body and soul, in that moment... _That_ will never stop making Josh painfully hard.

Josh watches a shudder descend David's spine, and smiles.

"Hands and knees, David... Good boy," he praises him, caressing David’s hair as he obeys. "Here are my rules for tonight. You will not speak. You may make whatever sounds or noises you wish, but do not speak. If any word dares leave your mouth, it had better be your safeword, or there will be consequences, do you understand? You may answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"Yes," David replies quietly.

"Do you agree to submit to me, to obey my commands quickly, and do so without question?"

Josh pauses...waits...and grins again at the expectant air surrounding his silent lover.

"Very good," he breathes, and strokes David's shoulders. "You may answer, 'yes' or 'no'."

He doesn't miss the hint of pride in David's carriage as he replies in the affirmative, and Josh knows tonight will be a good night.


End file.
